


Said the Spider to the Fly (A Fanmix)

by abtagrl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abtagrl/pseuds/abtagrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my mix for Romantical's story, which was written for Bandom Big Bang 2013 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Spider to the Fly (A Fanmix)

Oh, William. Oh, Sean. This story was the William fic of my heart, and I cannot even express how happy I was to be able to mix for it. Thank you, Romantical, for writing this; I hope you, as well as the readers, understand my selection & ordering. ♥

 

[To stream on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/abtagrl/said-the-spider-to-the-fly)  
[To download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?k52y4hd9yuf2ux4)

 

**Tracklisting**

1 The Recluse by Cursive  
2 Dear Life by William Beckett  
3 Meteor by the bird and the bee  
4 Faker by Everybody Else  
5 You Know I'm No Good by Pelicans  
6 Science vs Romance by Rilo Kiley  
7 Oh What a Clever Facade!! by Fire When Ready  
8 Stubborn Love by the Lumineers  
9 Ride Off On a Cloud by Joe Purdy  
10 A Grown Man by Tim Kasher  
11 Bring it Home to Me by Colin Meloy  
12 Swallowing Swords by Rocky Votolato


End file.
